Japanese Idol
by ReverberatingSilence
Summary: Um...kinda like American Idol but w anime characters COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Japanese Idol  
Chapter 1  
By: HanyouGohan  
(And Videl Too)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.I don't own the songs or anything.  
  
Simon and the other two people I really don't care about are sitting in their normal seats with their normal Cokes and normal facial expressions. And now here's our host: GOURRY!  
  
Gourry: Yo, everyone. What is up? N-E-wayz today we've gather a great bunch o' people. But you see, outta all these competitors only 10 will make it, then 5, then 2, and finally the winner! And there's more! The other two people died, and only Simon is left. Dude! That so rox. Welp enjoy!  
  
Announcer: Our first 'artist' will be: Goku Son. His age is like 50 million but he keeps dying and stuff so no one really knows. He has two sons that are way better than him and a wife named Chichi. Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Goku!  
  
{Invisible crowed cheers} {Goku runs out}  
  
Goku: And now I will be singing: Catch A Falling Star  
  
Simon: Oh boy, I am so excited (Sarcastic Tone)  
  
Gourry: It seems Simon is ready to go! Let's begin, Goku!  
  
{Music Starts}  
  
Goku: cAtCh A fAlLiNg StAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARrrr AnD pUt It In YoUr PoCkEt sAvE iT fOr A rAiNy Dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: My GOSH! Shut-up!  
  
Gourry: (ears covered) Dude, that was awful!  
  
Simon: Goku, come here  
  
Gourry: Lets see what the judge has to say  
  
Simon: Goku, you have great determination. That's a good thing but you have two problems: One, you are too old to be a Japanese Idol b/c you keep dying and stuff and two, you REALLY and I mean REALLY cant sing. Go back to saving the world *waves Goku off*  
  
Goku: * sniffle sniffle * You're just here to make people cry! (Marches off stage) *A_N: Hey do any of yall remember who said that for real? If ya do.put it in ur review. See hint*  
  
Gourry: And our next 'artist' is: Shippo from Inuyasha and Co.  
  
{Shippo walkes out on the stage and invisible crowd cheers}  
  
Simon: My gosh, he's small.  
  
Shippo: I am going to sing: that odd Veggie tale's chicken song thingy  
  
Gourry: () Okk.then. GO for it! {Music starts}  
  
Shippo: Compound! CHICKEN! Mongolian! CHICKEN! Sweet and Sour! CHICKEN! Cajun! CHICKEN! Do the mushu! Mu mu shu mumu mu shhu! Shu shu mu ma mum u sha shu shu! YEAH!  
  
Simon: Yeah that was so good. (Shippo smiles) That was a lie! Get off the stage!  
  
{Shippo bursts into tears and runs into Kagome's arms who only throws him on the ground and walks on stage}  
  
Gourry: It seems our next 'artist' is Kagome. Kagome are you ready?  
  
{Kagome nods}  
  
Gourry: Then start! (Simon is looking, in disgust, at how short Kagome's skirt is}  
  
Kagome: We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreamin' what we had to go through now here we are and Im suddenly standing at the beginning with you! No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what ya did to my heart and when I lost hope you were there to remind me.this is the start! Ohho and life is a road.  
  
Simon (when Kagome ended): I must say, when I saw your freaky skirt I thought you were going to try 'n be Brittany Spears or something. But Oh ho ho was I wrong. You were very good indeed; just wear something else next time OK?  
  
Kagome: (nods) Yes sir thanks a lot. {Skips over to Inuyasha as crowd cheers}  
  
Gourry: It seems we have 1 out of the ten first few finalists. Welp, next we have Miroku!  
  
Miroku: (Immediately starts singing) if I were a dentist I would take the opportunity to look in your mouth! Whee who Whee who! Maybe if I did then I would better understand just what you're talking about. Whee who Whee who! And if my ex-ray vision turned to positive I'd still be only dreamin' of you! Cuz approaching you is something I know I'd never have the guts to do. Oh yeah Oh yeah pretty girls make me nervous! Come on Come on! Pretty girls make me nervous! Oh yeah Oh yeah! Pretty girls make me nervous, when there as pretty as you!  
  
Simon: (staring at Miroku) Im sorry, but you're a pervert. Please leave  
  
Miroku: I prefer 'leech' HUMPH! {stomps away to Sango who glares daggers at him}  
  
Gourry: Ok, lez see here, next we have Sanosuke. Come on out!  
  
{Sano runs out on stage and smirks}  
  
Gourry: AND START!  
  
Sanosuke: (grabs mic) I wanna heal! I wanna feel what I thought was never real! I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long. Release all the pain till it's gone! I wanna heal, I wanna feel! Like Im close to something real. I wanna find something I wanted all along: somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own. And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed. I WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING TILL I BREAK AWAY FROM ME! I will break away, I'll find myself today.  
  
{Sanosuke runs over to Simon as crowd goes nuts}  
  
Simon: My, my. Great choice of song, I love Linkin Park! Dude, and the whole 'bad' symbol really finished it off. Not only that but your singing was great! I do, however, want to point out that you did not move around too much and you really need to do that so.yeah. Ok, whatever just go to Kagome. (waves him off)  
  
Sanosuke: EPP! I made it. YES! {runs to Kagome}  
  
Gourry: Next is.is.LINA! Everyone it's Lina!  
  
{Crowed Cheers and Lina runs on}  
  
Gourry: LINA! HI LINA! LIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: (Sweatdrops) Errmmm.Hi Gourry. ^__^;;; Eh he he he.  
  
Gourry: Ok START! ^____^ Please make it.please dear God let her make it!  
  
Lina: Kitzutsuski, kokoro ga kowasa Wo oboeteku Setsunaki, kokoro ga nanika Ni motareteku Tsuyosa wa, subete wo Tsutsumikonda toride Yashisa, namida wo shirazu Ni wa katarenai Tonight, Tonight Yureyu honowo heto hazashita Midnight Blue Yamiyo.Ameyo.Ima ashiete Tsukiyo.Kazeyo.Ima kotaete Towoku.Towoku.Haruka towoku Tabi no hateni nani ga aruno Yamiyo.Ameyo.Ima ashiete Tsukiyo.Kazeyo.Ima kotaete Towoku.Towoku.Haruka towoku Tabi no hateni nani ga aruno Towoku.Towoku.Haruka Towoku.  
  
Gourry: * sniffle, sniffle* The theme song.  
  
{Lina walks over to Simon}  
  
Simon: You can sing, and all but heck! I couldn't understand the words... COOL! You're in!  
  
Lina: EPP! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Ok, bye Lina. See you back stage *sniffle, sniffle* Ok so we have three outta ten. That leaves seven. Lez go. Next up is: Plankton from SpongeBob!  
  
{Plankton runs out and all}  
  
Plankton: F is for fire that burns down the whole town! U is for uranium BOMB! N in for No survivors! WHEN YOUR-  
  
Simon: Plankton! (ha ha! Anyone know where that's from??) Stop, that was so stupid, and I cant even see you. So amscray!  
  
{Plankton walks off stage but no one sees him}  
  
Gourry: Yup, erm next is: SpongeBob himself!  
  
{SpongeBob runs out and the invisible crowd goes wild!}  
  
SpongeBob: The winter takes all. It's the feel of one more kill! The last one to fall wont sacrifice their will!...Cuz its sweet, sweet sweet victory! (Sorry I forgot the words, but you know the episode!)  
  
Simon: *sniffle sniffle*  
  
Gourry: Oh my! Simon is crying. This seems to be good.  
  
Simon: BRAVO! BRAVO! Wow SpongeBob, that was amazing! You're in! *Wipes away tear*  
  
SpongeBob: Really?! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Dances off stage)  
  
Squidward: Rats.  
  
{Crowd goes nutzy} SPONGE BOB ROX! SPONGE BOB ROX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Plankton grumbles about his song being better}  
  
Gourry: Up next we have someone who I really didn't expect to see here today. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for: CELL!!!  
  
{Cell runs on stage and no one really claps}  
  
Simon: My gosh!  
  
Cell: I don't want to say Im sorry Cause I know there's nothing wrong Don't be afraid There's no need to worry Cause my feelings for you are still strong ::Hold me in your arms And never let me go Hold me in your arms Cause I need you so:: I can see it in your eyes There is something Something you want to tell me I see it in your eyes There is something that you hide from me.  
  
Gourry: Who'd a thought.SHEESH! Lez see what Simon has to say  
  
Simon: MY GOSH! THAT WAS HORRIBLE! Yes, you can sing but for goodness sakes YOU'RE A BUG! AND LOOK AT YOU.you're all mutilated.  
  
Cell: Thank Gohan for that sir.  
  
Simon: Well Im sorry, Cell. But you can't be the Japanese Idol looking like that. So leave!  
  
Cell: (Yelling back stage) BUU! YOU WON THE BET!  
  
Buu: YIPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: So next we have.huh? Sailor Jupiter AND Sailor Venus? Oh boy.  
  
{Scouts run out and everyone of the invisible crowed boo's}  
  
Sailor V.: I thought they only cheered (Sailor J. Shruggs)  
  
Gourry: Ok.start. T_T;;  
  
Sailor Scouts: This was an accident, not the kind we're sorry for, never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling. Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. Do you still have doubts that us having faith make any sense. Staring at your photograph every thing now in their best. Never felt so lonely I wish that you could show me love-  
  
Simon: STOP!  
  
Sailor Scouts: huh?  
  
Simon: If I knew you were going to sing about THAT. Then we should have never let you come. Sheesh, and you should know that's an inappropriate song for the kids watching at home! GET OUTTA HERE YA FREAKS!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws his Coke at them)  
  
{Scouts run away crying with Coke all in their hair.}  
  
Simon: Lets go to a commercial.  
  
Gourry: You heard the man! But we leave by saying: Is there anyone else to fill in the six spaces left? Will there be any other songs like Miroku's or the girls? Find out next time on "Japanese Idol!" Here I come Lina!!!!!! WHHHEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-End  
  
A_N: there's the first chapter! I though it was funny. Ok, listen, my friend Videl (Ariel) helps me out with a lot of stories and we make a lot of stories together. That's why you see her name in so many of the stories. OK? Yeah, that was pretty pointless. Welp, yeah. Oh, if you want the full lyrics to any song I can give them to you. Please let me know. This might help:  
  
I got the songs from: Catch a Falling Star: I heard it on "Princess Diaries" The Chicken Song thingy: Veggie Tales Wonderful Journey: Anistasia Pretty Girls: Simon and Milo (yeah.I like em) Somewhere I Belong: Like, one of the kewlest bands in the world: LINKIN PARK!! Midnight Blue: Theme Song on Slayers the Movie F-U-N Plankton's Way: SpongeBob Episode: F-U-N Sweet Victory (or whatever it's called): SpongeBob Episode: Band Geeks Hold Me In Your Arms (Something): I love this song, but I don't know who did it. Could ya tell me? Show me Love: t.A.T.u  
  
And I have a couple of questions for yall: 1) Do you know where I got the "You're only here to make ppl cry" thing from? If you do or think you do let me know and I'll tell ya if ur right. *Hint: It was on a television show like this one* 2) The thing where Simon interrupts Plankton is from a thing.do you know what that is? 3) (this is a request) Do you know the lyrics to: Sweet Victory? I love that song but I don't know the words! WHHHAAA!!!!  
  
So.leave a review and come on back next chapter and look for your name and stuff.maybe Over and Out!  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai 


	2. Chapta 2

Japanese Idol  
Chapter 2  
By: HanyouGohan  
(And Videl Too)  
  
Disclaimer: Dude, I think you would know.so yeah ^__^  
  
A_N: None.oh well.  
  
Gourry: Welcome back! So far we have: Kagome, Sanosuke, Lina, and Sponge Bob. Lets go to our next contestant.  
  
Announcer: Kuwahara falls in love quiet easily, and does it quite often. He is very ugly but it a great fighter. Lets see what he's gonna sing.  
  
{Kuwahara runs out and fake crowd does nothing.}  
  
Gorry: Ok then, Kuwahara! Begin!  
  
Kuwahara: Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart. It might not be able to stand. And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart, it might blow up and kill this man. *Kuwabara bursts into tears*  
  
Gourry: Ok, what's wrong with him? ()  
  
Kuwabara: She broke my heart! All of em did! WWWHHHAA!!!!  
  
Simon: Please ya loser get off my stage  
  
Kuwabara: Whaa! You hurt my feelings! *Runs off stage*  
  
Gourry: Next up we have a young girl, who has a deadly kiss. Literally! Well here she is: SHAMPOO!  
  
{Shampoo runs out on stage with her purple hair flying behind her}  
  
Gourry: Ok Shampoo please start the song.  
  
Shampoo: I feel so alone again I know that I need you To help me make it through the night and I pray That you believe in me You gave me my strength To face another day alone  
  
I need you now my friend more than you know when will we meet again cause I can't let go of you This world brings me down again I know that I need you To help me make it through the night and I pray that your the one for me You gave me my strength to face another day and I know and I need you know my friend more than you know when will we meet again cause I can't let go no I can't let go  
  
Simon: Wow! So what if you have one of the dumbest names in the world! Woman, you can sing! You are in! IN IN IN!  
  
Shampoo: *Squeals with delight* SHAMPOO THANKS YOU!  
  
Gourry: Up next is: Piccolo! He's green.cool.  
  
{Piccolo walks out and the crowd cheers}  
  
Simon: Wow. Look it those ears. THEY ARE SO TOTALLY AWSOME MAN!  
  
Piccolo: I will now sing the happy and you know it song  
  
Gourry: Ok.then.yeah.  
  
Piccolo: If ur happy and you know it clap your hands! *claps hands* If your happy and you know it clap your hands! *claps hands* If your happy and ya know it and ya really wanna show it! If your happy and ya know it clap your hands! *claps hands*  
  
Simon: *thumbs down* All I can think to say.is very inappropriate for this show.  
  
Piccolo: MAN! Shucks. *marches off stage*  
  
Gourry: Up next we have a trio! Its: Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko! Now, we have allowed them to sing together this one time. But if they make it then they must sing alone in the next competitions. So lets welcome: Kaoru!  
  
{Kaoru runs to once mic and crowd cheers}  
  
Gourry: Megumi!  
  
{Megumi runs out and crowd cheers}  
  
Gourry: And Yahiko!!!  
  
{Yahiko runs out and a bunch of fake girls go crazy}  
  
Gourry and Simon: Begin!  
  
Simon: Jinx ya owe me a soda!  
  
Gourry: Just start!  
  
Kaoru: How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb  
  
Megumi: Without a soul.my spirits sleeping somewhere cold! Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Yahiko: wake me up!  
  
Girls: wake me up inside!  
  
Yahiko: I cant wake up!  
  
Girls: Wake me up inside  
  
Yahiko: SAVE ME!  
  
Kaoru: Call my name and  
  
Girls: Save me from the dark  
  
Yahiko: wake me up!  
  
Girls: Bid my blood to run  
  
Yahiko: I cant wake up  
  
Girls: Before I come undone  
  
Yahiko: SAVE ME!  
  
Kaoru: Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Gourry: I love that song!  
  
Simon: Please! Sing no more, you all have talent! All three of you are in. But please remember our deal. But.umm don't dress like your from the 1900's anymore ok?  
  
All: YES SIR! *runs off stage together*  
  
Gourry: Well, that gives us: eight! That means only two more left! WHOOHOO!  
  
Simon: Who's next?!  
  
Gourry: Umm.well Serena was supposed to go, but she ran away with the two lesbian girls. SO.Courage the Cowardly Dog? No.wrong script. Um.lets see here. Ah! Here it is, Up next is Yuske Urameshi!  
  
{Yuske runs out and the crowd goes nuts}  
  
Simon: Ok.he looks weird.  
  
Yuske: Is it real? We're always the same We're almost done now I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground Waiting the call What would you say? Can you come over?  
  
I was caught in the rain Wasting my time on the ground It was you Who could get me high  
  
With whatever you say You're telling me something real.  
  
Simon: Ok.no! You cant sing. Please leave the stage.nice song, awful awful awful horrible voice!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuske: HEY! Kuwahara dared me. Its not like I WANTED to come! Humph! *marches off stage*  
  
Simon: What a preppy little boy.  
  
Gourry: Well.next we have Cleao coming all the way here from her travels with Orphen and Majic. Let's give it up for CLEAO!!!  
  
{Cleao runs out and crowd cheers her on}  
  
Gourry: Ok Cleao, Start anytime  
  
Cleao: Honto ni sukidatta anata ga inai Hajimete no koi todomatta De detekonaide yo ne Saigo no serifu kuchi ni dasumade Komatte ta anta Saigo no serify kuchi ni shitasuggu Ato naroni kuchizuke Kuchibiru ni dake (kuchibiru ni dake) Yamete yo anata no nukumori ga Kuchibiru ni dake (kuchibiru ni dake) Zulto nokotteiru Yasashii anata Kuchibiru ni dake (kuchibiru ni dake) Donani wasureyou to shitemo Kuchibiru ni dake (kuchibiru ni dake) Zutto nokotteiru Saigo no anata!  
  
Gourry: Wow.that's a lot of words for Simon to not understand  
  
Simon: I didn't understand a thing you just said.Dude! I love that! Now.should I let you in?  
  
Cleao: Please.Please. *crosses fingers*  
  
{Back stage Majic was biting his nails while Orphen is just kinda.watching}  
  
Simon: Ok ur in! Only cuz ur cute.  
  
Orphen: NANI?! She is sooo not cute.  
  
Cleao: Says you!  
  
Orphen: whatever.  
  
{Lights go out and blue and purple and yellow spot lights go everywhere}  
  
Gourry: It's the moment you've been waiting for! (ha ha! What's that from?) There is only one more space open. And two more contestants. Who will it be? Will it be: Orphen or Kenshin?  
  
{Kenshin and Orphen walk out on stage while the fake crowd shouts out who they want to win}  
  
Gourry: Ok.Who will go first? Lets see.how about Kenshin  
  
{Kenshin walks up to the mic with his Rurouni smile and fake and real girls almost fall over}  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome? Kagome?! _;; DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THAT GUY!!!  
  
Miroku: Sango.nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: () Um.yeah. Im takin'  
  
Kagome and Sango: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: *Sigh* ^__^  
  
Lina: Im loyal to my guy!  
  
Gourry: -^.^-  
  
Yahiko: He must mean busu when he said he's takin'  
  
Kaoru: -0.0- *blushes* I-I think he means Tomoe  
  
Sano: But she's dead *ponders*  
  
Simon: Do any of yall smell smoke?  
  
Gourry: Ok.Kenshin please start before this get outta hand  
  
Kenshin: *sighs* Baka Sano got me all into this by losing that gamble! *Smiles* Ok, Im ready, that I am {music starts} Drink Drink Drink the Sake. If you drink Sake! You'll be number one in the world!!!!!  
  
Simon: Uh...  
  
Gourry: Well.um.  
  
Kenshin: Please don't win! Please Don't Let Me Win!  
  
Simon: DUDE THAT WAS AWSOME!!! *dances around like an idiot*  
  
Gourry: I've never heard such a creative song.  
  
Simon: Ur in!  
  
Orphen: Do I still get to go?  
  
Simon and Gourry: Unfortunately  
  
Majic: hey! Don't talk to master like that! Or he can curse you  
  
Orphen: Er.yeah T_T;;  
  
Gourry: Just sing all ready!  
  
Orphen: There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy Too many times that I've held on what I needed to push away Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say Too many things that you said about me when I'm not around You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down  
  
But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine.  
  
Simon: Oh no! Linkin Park! I can't resist. Must.say.yes.  
  
Gourry: But.there are already 10 people.  
  
{Patrick runs in}  
  
Patrick: Hey! SpongeBob has the sudz. He can't sing. Sorry *runs away*  
  
Simon: Well.  
  
Gourry: That was a big coincidence  
  
Orphen: So.am I in?  
  
Cleao: NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Majic: Shut up.  
  
Kaoru: Hey! Kenshin beat him!  
  
Kagome: Shut up sweaty brat  
  
Kaoru: Well.why don't you?! You baka-super-short-skirt-wearing-black-headed- demon-lover-arrow-shooting-jewel-collecting-homework-doing-reancardination- like girl!  
  
Inuyasha: DON'T INSULT ME!!!  
  
Kagome: Umm.I think she was insulting me Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Ok!  
  
Gourry: Well, that's all for now. Here is who made it to the next level: Kagome, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, Cleao, Orphen, Kenshin, Shampoo, and.LINAAA!!! LINA LINA LINA!!! So.see you next time on: Japanese Idol (Idol.Idol.Idol.Echo!)  
  
-End  
  
So.we have all the contestants. That went by a lot faster than our "American Idol" but that's ok. Right? So next we have to narrow it down to 5 ppl and then 2 and then.THE WINNER! You tell me who you think the winner is gonna be. Ha ha ha! Yall will so never be able to guess. HA HA HA! NEwayz, if you want the song lyrics let me know and I can give them to you. Except specially stated ones. Like.Achy Breaky Heart. So.whatever. Also, if they were in Japanese I can give you SOME of them in English upon request. So.huh.just read! If you do get it right on who the winner is Im not gonna tell you. I will just congratulate you at the end or something. But Im getting ahead of myself. I don't even know the songs for the next chapter. *Ponders.* How about Heart of Sword? Or.My Will? Or Fukai Mori?? I don't know! Argh! So review and all that. Go read some other stories or whatever and eat some eggs.or cookies.^__^  
  
Ok, I got a question. Hehehe.to c if u actually read authors notes. HA HA HA! Ok, here's the question. (Misao, if ur reading this.you should get it)  
  
When they said: "it's the moment you've been waiting for!" What show is that from? *Hint: Its an anime. Great hint huh? Hehehe.  
  
I got the songs from:  
  
Achy Breaky Heart: Videl told me about it.so *I don't know any other words.* I'm Ready To Let Go: 12 Stones (I luv this band!) If You're Happy And Ya Know It: Barney and Friends Bring Me To Life: Evanescence (erm.duh) Caught In the Rain: Preformed by: Revis That Song Cleao Sang: It's the theme song for "Orphen" Drink The Sake: Episode: Fly to Your Dreams (Rurouni Kenshin) Hit The Floor: Linkin Park  
  
Not too many this time. Only 8. He he he  
  
Over and Out  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai (Did you know Hitokiri Battousai means: Sword bearing Master Assassin? Hm.Sword bearing master assassin the manslayer.??? ORO??)  
  
Videl: Yeah, I would hope you had read this b/f right? Lis.what was my miss spell?! I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese Idol  
Chapter 3  
By: HanyouGohan  
(And Videl Too)  
  
Disclaimer: Um.No. I don't own Orphen, Rurouni Kenshin, Dragon Ball Z, Ranma ½, The Slayers, Sailor Moon, Linkin Park, DareDevil, Inuyasha, YuYu Hakusho, all the music I may use, and everything else that I cant think of right now.like American Idol and Simon and stuff.  
  
A_N: I have nothing to say, but that you should look at your name at the end if you requested a song or answered the questions. On with the story! Nope, no songs in this chapter. It's a back stage chapter.  
  
Gourry: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! As you all should know, we have our 10 finalist like ppl! If you are just tuning in here they are: Kagome, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, Cleao, Orphen, Kenshin, Shampoo, and Lina. So now these 10 will be sent down to 5. But before any of them have to perform we're going back stage to see what they are up to! *Sneaks camera into back room* Lets watch!  
  
{Camera View}  
  
Kenshin: Sano, I can't believe you got me into this mess! I don't want to be here.  
  
Sanosuke: Hey! You made it didn't you?! Get over yourself.  
  
Orphen: This is so lame. I don't even know why Im here. I should be looking for Azali and such.  
  
Cleao: Come on, Orphen. You gotta admit that this is a bit fun. And plus we need a break from all that traveling.  
  
Majic: *Nods head*  
  
Orphen: Well, Cleao. You wouldn't have to deal with all this traveling if you hadn't snuck on board our wagon thingy!  
  
Cleao: I am aware of that.  
  
Shampoo: Man, Shampoo here all alone. SHAMPOO WANT RANMA!!!!  
  
Kagome: Ok, that woman needs help.though I wish the others were here. Im bored.  
  
Kaoru: Hey Sanosuke! What do you plan on singing next time??  
  
Sano: It's a secret.  
  
Yahiko: oOoOkKk.whatever.  
  
Megumi: I know what I am going to sing! Im going to be so much better without the raccoon's horrible voice covering over mine! OhHohohoho!!  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, right. Like a fox like you can sing on its own  
  
Yahiko: Why don't I have a nickname?  
  
Sanosuke: You do: Yahiko-chan  
  
Yahiko: I AM NOT A -CHAN!  
  
Sano: You may not like it but that's your nickname  
  
Kagome: *walks up to them* excuse me? Can sit with yall, I don't know anyone here. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo abandoned me. *sniffles*  
  
Kaoru: Sure!  
  
Megumi: Im Takani Megumi! *shakes Kagome's hand*  
  
Kaoru: Im Kamiya Kaoru! *Shakes Kagome's hand*  
  
Kagome: And Im Higurashi Kagome!  
  
Sanosuke: Sagara Sanosuke! *points to himself proudly*  
  
Yahiko: Myojin Yahiko! *attempts to smirk*  
  
Kagome: It's a pleasure to meet you all! ^__^ You seem like a lively bunch. What do yall do for a living?  
  
Kaoru: Umm.it's a long story. Kenshin is Battousai the manslayer and used to kill a lot of ppl so we have to protect him from other ppl, but he gets into a lot of battles anyway and somehow we always end up being apart of them. Yahiko-chan is my apprentice under the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu while Sanosuke is a gambler ex-gangster. He hangs around for the free food, and Miss Megumi is a doctor!  
  
Kagome: WOW! That's as exciting as my life!  
  
Yahiko: What do you do?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha is half human half demon. I unsealed him from a spell about 2 years ago. See, Im from the future and he lives in the feudal age. Before yall as well. I broke the Shikon Jewel and so now we have to find it. With our friends: Shippo, a fox demon. Sango, the demon exterminator. And Miroku, a perverted Buddhist monk. We get into a lot of battles as well, big and small  
  
Sano: We seem to have a lot in common  
  
Kenshin: Very true.  
  
Kaoru: ACK! Kenshin where did you come from?!?!??  
  
Kenshin: I got bored so I came over, that I did  
  
Kagome: That I did?  
  
Kenshin: I know, their annoying but I can't make them stop! *growls*  
  
Shampoo: SHAMPOO ALL ALONE! SHAMPOO WANT RANMA!!!  
  
Orphen: Geeze she's annoying. She can't even talk right.  
  
Kagome: Soo.Orphen. What do you do for a living?  
  
Orphen: Like, you would care.  
  
Cleao: *pops outta no where* Welp, we are trying to find Azali. She's some sort of monster, but didn't used to be. Orphen wants to save her. He has MY sword so Im tagging along. Majic, him, and I have being traveling all over the world! Sorta. ^____________^  
  
Kagome: Ok.that's nice ()  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome! What are we supposed to do while you're here?!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! When did you get here?! *perks up happily*  
  
Inuyasha: Well, Miroku was stupid and sucked up the Shikon Jewel with his Kazaana and so here we are with nothing to do.  
  
Kagome: He sucked up the jewel?!?!?!?  
  
Miroku: *nods slightly* Yes Lady Kagome, it was an accident though.  
  
Shampoo: RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Sanosuke: *hands twitch* Can I kill her.please?!  
  
Kaoru: No she's a finalist. We need to give the audience what they want.  
  
Audience: Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!  
  
Sanosuke: Now?  
  
Kaoru: *sighs and nods head* Sure  
  
Sanosuke: Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out Zanbatou*  
  
Kenshin: When did you get that back?  
  
Megumi: When did he have that?  
  
Sanosuke: *walks up to crying Shampoo and raises the Zanbatou. With one swing.he misses* Grrrr. *tries again and.misses* Argh! *tries again.and again.misses* That's it! *puts on glasses and swings and.kills her! YAY!* There we go. *takes off glasses*  
  
Yahiko: *trying not to laugh* he has glasses!?  
  
Sanosuke: WHAT?! THESE THINGS ARE SO THE AGE!!!!  
  
Kenshin: yeah right Sano, don't flatter your self.  
  
Kagome: Umm Ok. ()  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin.what's up with you?  
  
Miroku: Lady Kagome.shall we leave these freaks to themselves.  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku, if anyone is a freak its you.  
  
Miroku: Im not a freak! Im a pervert!  
  
Inuyasha: Same thing, ne?  
  
{Kagome and Sango nods their heads}  
  
Miroku: I am so unloved! *bursts into tears*  
  
Gourry: Thanks to all of you we are now one person short. We might have to end the whole competition now.  
  
{Everyone groans and glares at Kaoru and Sanosuke}  
  
Someone: NO ONE NEEDS TO FEAR FOR SAKURA IS HERE!  
  
{Sakura runs in with a big smile on her face}  
  
Naruto: Sakura, lets go! You know you can't sing *tries to drag her out*  
  
Sakura: *somehow stays put* Naruto, you don't rule me and you can't tell anything about me cuz you don't know. I can sing *takes a deep breath about to sing* A-  
  
Gourry: You're in!  
  
Sakura: *stix tongue out at Naruto* Told you  
  
Naruto: But you didn't even sing. I BET YOU'RE GONNA LOSE!!! *Runs out of room*  
  
Gourry: Ok, now we're set.  
  
Kagome: Yo! I am Higurashi Kagome. You are?  
  
Sakura: Sakura  
  
Kagome: () Ok, nice to meet you.  
  
{So everyone is introduced}  
  
Misao: Why didn't I come? I wanted to play guitar! *bursts into tears*  
  
Kaoru: You missed the flight, Aoshi told us you were about 2 hours late.  
  
Misao: *Cheesy grin and then leaves*  
  
Kenshin: Well that was rather pointless, that it was.  
  
Gourry: OK! This is-  
  
Orphen: HELP! HELP! HELP!  
  
Majic: Whats wrong Orphen? *panics*  
  
Cleao: Must be bad if he said help! *also panics*  
  
Orphen: I just wanted some attention *picture kodatchis, Zanbatou, swords, Hiraikotsu, a staff, Tetsusaiga, bokken, shinai all hitting his head* OW! *Collapses*  
  
Cleao: Sorry about that everyone  
  
Gourry: what I was trying to say is its time for the first singer to go out.  
  
Kagome: *Stands up* Wish me luck!  
  
Gourry: Tune in next time to see who makes it to the top 5!  
  
Lina: NO! It cant be! I fell asleep and didn't get to talk the whole chapter!  
  
Gourry: *sniffles* Im so sorry Lina! But.rules are rules. Start rehearsing ^__^  
  
Lina: Ok.  
  
Gourry: Tune in next time.I already said this. Bye!  
  
-End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yet another chapter done! *hugs self* You wont believe how much fun Im having writing this. Like this much! *spreads arms WAY out* Umm.Yeah. Next chapter it will be narrowed down to 5 people. Its going to get violent to! 'Bout time we had a fight or so. Ya know what's funny? Kagome and Kaoru were insulting each other in the 2nd chapter and then they were friends. Whats up with that? Oh well. Here:  
  
joey-kun: Hullo Joey, Vicent, and Pokky. ^__^ Nice names. U were in a mood to sing huh? Funny thing is now.Im gonna use that song! Whahahaha! Whatever.Of course I'll continue da fic.why wouldn't I? to be mean? Sure why not. NO MORE CHAPTERS! J/K.I hope u didn't belive me. Ah well.thanx for the review. ^___^  
  
Ayame Kenoshi: Too lazy? Man, lazy lazy lazy. Ur bad.j/k, whatever. OMG! I did continue! Im so glad you think its funny. ^__^ That's what it was meant for. Tahee.thanx for da review, short and.AWZOME! HA HA HA! Welp, neWays, I have nothing else to say. Keep reading unless you wanna cliff hanger your self. Lis. 


	4. Chapta 4

Japanese Idol  
Chapter 4  
By: HanyouGohan  
(I don't think Videl wants to help anymore)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. So there. HA ha ha! I own the story line, and the idea cuz no one has ever done it b/f that I know of. Kewl.I fell special! © Hey! Cherry Mecha, if ur reading this then I want you to know I used a song from your story: Sing a Song With Me. So.yeah. It's not ur song or anything, but I thought it was kewl. ^__^  
  
Gourry: I've got some news everyone! You don't know who made it or not until the end of this chapter. You see their songs, then the next five will be chosen at the end. Ok.yeah.  
  
{Kagome is standing on the stage as music begins to play. Simon sighs a yawn and watches her}  
  
Kagome: *smiles nervously* Just a day, just an ordinary day Just tryin' to get by Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but He was looking to the sky and As he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for And like a shooting star he shines, and he said Take my hand, live while you can, Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words Thought they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before And you'd swear those words could heal and As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine And I know he's no stranger For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said Take my hand, live while you can, Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand Please come with me, see what I see touch the stars for time will not flee Time will not flee, can't you see...  
  
Gourry: WOW! That's one of the longest songs sung here. Sheesh.  
  
Inuyasha: *Blushes*  
  
Simon: I guess its good.Good bye! *Kagome stiffens and walks off stage*  
  
Sango: Good job!  
  
Kagome: I don't think I made it.  
  
Miroku: Don't worry. You're gonna win! ^__^  
  
Kagome: Whatever.  
  
Kaoru: It's my turn! Im gonna kick ur but you brat!  
  
Kagome: HEY! As if *stix tongue out*  
  
Kaoru: Watch me! *walks out*  
  
Simon: Lez go all ready!  
  
Gourry: You heard the man! Start {Music starts}  
  
Kaoru: I brush my hand against some freckles and hate it so but life goes on and here's a little site for you. Its having a lot that I would share with you more than would call it just a sugar feud. Now the little pain sittin' in my heart a shrunken a bit and it really does hurt me now. Those silly horoscopes I guess I just cant trust them after all.  
  
Kenshin+Sanosuke+Misao+Yahiko+Megumi (Backstage): WHHHEEEE!!!!!!!!!! WE LUV THAT SONG!  
  
Kaoru: Whew.I thought I would forget the lyrics.  
  
Simon: That song made no sense.c u at the end.  
  
Gourry: You heard the man. Exit the stage please! *Kaoru leaves with a smile* Up next we have.Cleo!  
  
{Back stage: Kagome and Kaoru are fighting}  
  
Kagome: You idiot! Why did you do that! *looks at ripped shirt*  
  
Kaoru: He he he.Ooops  
  
Kagome: You.! *lunges at Kaoru*  
  
Kaoru: Argh! *hits Kagome on the head with a bokken* Don't underestimate me!  
  
Kagome: He he he.ur dead little tanuki  
  
Kaoru: *Hits Kagome's head with a rock*  
  
Kagome: *falls over and Inuyasha picks her up*  
  
Inuyasha: Great.look at what you did, wench!  
  
Kenshin: HEY! Don't call her that!  
  
Inuyasha: What's it to you?! Huh, samurai brat?!  
  
Kenshin: Samurai brat?! Argh.you demented demon! *pulls out sakabatou*  
  
Inuyasha: Bring it on ya wuss!  
  
Cleao: Excuse me.I need to get to the stage. Could you please move.  
  
{Inuyasha attacks Kenshin who dodges. They continue to do so and everyone is annoyed}  
  
Cleo: Get your sorry ***'s outta the way!  
  
Orphen: Cleao! My God, I didn't know you had it in you.  
  
Cleao: *blushes* Ooops.  
  
Inuyasha and Kenshin: *glare at her* Pest. *moves*  
  
Cleao: Thank you! *walks out on stage*  
  
Gourry: Took you long enough  
  
Simon: Seriously.  
  
Cleao: I couldn't get out. There was a fight  
  
Simon: Then FIGHT your way through! Wuss!  
  
Cleao: Shut up and let me sing. Ahem!  
  
{music starts}  
  
Cleao: Like a movie scene in my sweetest dreams I have pictured us together. How to feel your lips on my finger tip, I've gotta say is even better. Then I ever thought it could possibly be. Its perfect, its passion, its setting me free. From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried. I have spent all of my life, waiting for tonight! Ohohoh when you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight! Hoohoh, I've dreamed of this love for so long, waiting for tonight.  
  
Simon: HmHm.  
  
Gourry: Well, I thought it was good. Good job, Cleao!  
  
Cleao: *bows* Thank you *walks off stage*  
  
Orphen: *blushes* Good job  
  
Cleao: Thanks ^___^  
  
Kaoru: You won't beat me though  
  
Cleao: So? I don't care.you're not worth my time! *hisses and walks away*  
  
Kaoru: Why you- *Kenshin grabs her arms*  
  
Kenshin: Let it go, Kao. *broken arm and leg*  
  
Kaoru: what happened to you?!  
  
Kenshin: That um.freak Inuyasha kinda beat me in the 1st round. *growls.*  
  
Gourry: Next up we have: Shampoo!  
  
{Shampoo runs out and everyone backstage boo's her}  
  
Shampoo: No one loves Shampoo  
  
Simon: DUH! Now please sing.  
  
Shampoo: *sniffle* OK.la la la la utaou sora o migagete la la la la its my life aruite yukou watashi no chikara de susume hate shinai kono mitchi oikutsumo no kousaten utsumo mayou kedo nagasare tari iokosane tari shite.  
  
Simon: Yup.OMG! I hate her! She's gone after this round. Never shall I see her sorry face again!  
  
Gourry: Ok. That really sucked! I cant beilive she made the first round!  
  
Shampoo: Thank you.*walks off*  
  
Gourry: Up next we have SANOSUKE!  
  
{crowd goes nuts and Simon perks up}  
  
Everyone backstage (almost): Go get 'em Sano!  
  
Inuyasha: FEH! You're nothing!  
  
Sano: *hits him on the head with his Zanbatou* Shut up no name! *walks out*  
  
Simon: Lets here it, dude!  
  
Gourry: Ok.then. Lets begin! *music starts*  
  
Sanosuke: Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed / but I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head It's like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
(And watches everything) So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.  
  
Simon: LINKIN PARK! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: *smirks* Now that's that! *bows and leaves*  
  
{Everyone but Inuyasha cheers}  
  
Inuyasha: I HATE YOU!  
  
Sanosuke: Good, I hate you too.  
  
Gourry: Before we let Yahiko come out we are gonna go to a commercial break  
  
Commercials:  
  
Announcer: Are you tired of being stupid? Guy: Yes Announcer: Then get---  
  
Gourry: OK! We're back! Whee!!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: Ok, then. I will pray for you.  
  
Gourry: Why? NEwayz, up next is Megumi! Come on out gurl!  
  
{Megumi runs out and dull people cheer sadly. Megumi sighs}  
  
Simon: Ok.go.  
  
Megumi: I tried to kill the pain but only brought more I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost? My God my tourniquet return to me salvation my God my tourniquet return to me salvation.  
  
Sanosuke: Well then.that was.sad  
  
Orphen: I've never thought of her that way  
  
Inuyasha: DUH! You just met her.  
  
Orphen: So?  
  
Kagome: Orphen, they just called you up.  
  
Orphen: OH YEAH!? PROVE IT!  
  
Kagome: Fine. *rewinds time*  
  
Gourry: Up next it Orphen  
  
Simon: Ok fine.hurry up.  
  
Kagome: See?!  
  
Orphen: Fine. {Walks out}  
  
Gourry: On the count of three. Uno, dos, THREE!  
  
Orphen: Educated with money He's well dressed not funny And not much to say in most onversations But he'll put the bill in all situations 'Cause he pays for everything Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper or plastic, Don't matter she'll have it Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please His type of girl always comes with a fee Hey now there's nothing for free Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
  
Gourry: I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!!! Please, Simon, let him win!  
  
Simon: Im not telling! *stix tongue out.*  
  
Gourry: Fine.Up next we have Kenshin!  
  
{Kenshin limps out with broken leg and scratched up face}  
  
Simon: Whoa!  
  
Kenshin: Baka Inuyasha.ahem: Forfeit the game Before somebody else Takes you out of the frame / Puts your name to shame Cover up your face / You can't run the race  
  
The pace is too fast / You just won't last You love the way I look at you While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through You take away if I give in My life  
  
My pride is broken You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned) You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned) You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned) You want to share what you've been through (You live what you've learned)  
  
Simon: Yall play unfair.I LOVE LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: *snickers as Sanosuke glares at him*  
  
Gourry: Moving right along we have Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: *dies*  
  
Goury: Whoa! Now that sux, he died. What's with that?!  
  
{Yahiko flies to heaven}  
  
Gourry: Well then we HAVE to have.oh my gosh.LINNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Lina walks out with a sweat-bubble thing}  
  
Gourry: HI LINA!  
  
Lina: Shut up Gourry, you're embarrassing!  
  
Gourry: *Cries*  
  
Lina: I woke up this morning feeling kinda ill. I saw a little birdie sitting on my window sill. It sang so very sweetly, it made me lift my head. So I opened up the window and.I SMASHED ITS LITTLE HEAD! *crushes a Gourry doll*  
  
Gourry: That was harsh!  
  
Simon: That was stupid.  
  
Lina: Thank you! *walks off*  
  
Gourry: Ok Simon, who made it? And who.FAILED! Mwahahahaha!  
  
Simon: Are you ready?! *DBZ Commercial voice*  
  
Gourry: Stop showing off.  
  
Simon: *pouts* Fine.these are who made it: Sanosuke, Orphen, Megumi, Kagome, and Kaoru. Although I miss Piccolo suddenly.  
  
Gourry: Too bad.he's gone.  
  
Simon: Oh well! THE LAST 5 HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! Im gonna go take a bath.*leaves*  
  
Gourry: Welp, there ya have it! The last five are.well.you should know. HA HA HA!! Tune in next time to see the final two.  
  
Cleao: I TRIED SO HARD! AND GOT SO FAR! BUT IN THE END.IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER CUZ I DIDN'T MAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Orphen: Shut up.  
  
-End  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sorry dudes, I rushed this chapter. But w/ homework, skewl, and other stuff Im having trouble. Please forgive me!  
  
Songs from:  
  
The Ordinary Gurl thing: Cherry Mecha's story Freckles: Rurouni Kenshin main theme. Waitin' for tonight: J.Lo I think. This Distant Town: CardCaptor Sakura That Linkin Park song I cant belive I cant remember its name: Linkin Park Tourniquet: Evanescence Boys and Gurls: Good Charlotte Points of Authority: Linkin Park That Bird Song: I don't know honestly.it popped into my head. ^__^  
  
Akanescute: What you didn't like it? Im sorry. Chibificgrl-100: Hullo Chibi, Guess, and Didi: Im glad you like it.and Im happy you have a mallot. Lol.have fun! ^__^ (I hate Lol.) Ayame Kenoshi: Congrats! You signed! Lol.grr.Im also glad you liked it. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. AngelKitsune320: You like Orphen too?! Bout time I found someone else! Whee!!! Piccolo singing that song was my friend's idea and I thought it was funny. Glad you liked it! ^___^  
  
That's all! Sorry, I cant think of anything else to say this time except: DO GOOD IN SKEWL! I got a 19 on a test the other day.way to start off the year. V_V;;  
  
Over and Out!  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai 


	5. Author's Note and Shout Outs

To ALL readers for ALL my stories:  
  
Sorry to everyone! I am extremely sorry to the lack of updates. School is driving me up the wall, and Im having a hard enough time with that and the school newspaper, which I am going to quit (Thank God!)  
I am also having major writer's block for all my stories except: Scars. Which, I have so many ideas I cant sort them out. I am going to try 'n post one chapter a week and hope that is ok with everyone. No specific day or anything, but that will give me time to think and sort out stuff. I am terribly sorry. But just so you can "pity" me. Lis.here is my daily schedule:  
  
Go to School Stay at School Stay after school to do daycare crap Go home Do homework Help (yet, basically do) Brother's homework ] Work on stories MAYBE get online Go to bed  
  
Isn't that awesome?! Not to mention dance classes three days a week and Youth group. So please bear with me. K? I am terribly sorry for this major disappointment but I noticed many authors do post once a week, so Im going to try it. Sorry! ( I know some of you understand, right?  
  
Here are some reply things:  
  
Scars:  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena: I am so glad you like the story! You've like, reviewed every chapter! HA HA HA!!!! I liked that. NEwayz, Yahiko and Sayo have a bigger role in the next chapter.and Soujirro might show up. But, as I said, I have too many thoughts realing through my head. Rhyme! Please wait! I promise it will be good and long! ^__^  
  
Japanese Idol:  
  
joey-kun: I knew "Aoshi's" (nickname of a friend) version of the song was mixed up! You and someone else helped me out! THANK YOU! Whahahaha! And to let you know, Japanese Idol will have about three more chapters left. Short I know, but there WILL be a Part 2 called: Dance Fever! YAY! Im glad ur liking it, or atleast that's how it sounds  
  
Chibificgrl-100: Sorry 'bout the mix up. Lis. You added it to ur favorites?! *blushes* I feel so special! I love you!!!! WAI!!!!!!!!! He he he.I say sorry to you as well, cuz ur a good reviewer. The next chapter has a surprise in it. And I'll try to post it soon! For everyone! Whatever.  
  
FireNeko: YES! I think that song is so funny. Mwahahahaha! I will use it, but who will sing it? *ponders* You'll never know, b/c I don't know right now. But I promise I WILL use it. ^__^ And, um, I don't like Brittany Spears so I don't know.maybe in part two: Dance Fever someone can dace to her music. I don't know, sorry! Im glad u like Linkin Park and Good Charlotte.THEY ROCK MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Truth or Dare: Lord of the Rings:  
  
luthien eowyn: That authors note was NOT posted by me! Awk! I am sooo sorry for whatever that was! I don't remember it at all! IM SO SOOORRRYYY!!!! WHAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, that's all for now, sorry! *sniffles* Please, if you have any ideas TELL ME I NEED THEM!  
  
O+O  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai aka HanyouGohan 


	6. Chapter uh 6 but techniquely 6

Japanese Idol  
  
Chapter 6 (???)  
  
By: HanyouGohan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever accept myself and the 50 cents in my pocket  
  
A_N: This is the second to last chapter. So there will be this chapter, Chapter 7, and the epilogue. So enjoy what is left and then wait for part 2: Dance Fever! ^___^ Also, I remembered the Linkin Park song, that I couldn't remember. It was: Papercut. Im surprised I didn't know that! Lis.  
  
A_N2: Like I put in all my other stories: I AM SO SORRY! This was updated so late. But I have a good excuse! Hurricane Isabelle attacked the East Coast and that's where I live. I lost ALL power forever and it drove me up the wall. All I could think about was my stories.I even dreamed ppl came after me with pitch forks. NO LIE! Lis.anywayz, you're here to read. But I had to say I was sorry, and I truly am! SORRY 100,000,000,000 times!!!!!! ___;;;;;;  
  
Kagome: This is so unfair! Kenshin cant even sing!  
  
Kaoru: I KNOW!!! ARGH!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: NOO!! What about Orphen?! Whaaa!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Ok, now can I end the chapter?!  
  
Simon: Yes, yes.  
  
Gourry: We have our final two contestants. Next time they will duel to see who is the next  
  
Announcer: JAPANESE IDOL! (Idol.Idol.Idol)  
  
Gourry: Tune in for the conclusion, we hope to see you there. Tickets are sold out so you cant come and watch sorry.  
  
Kenshin: IM GONNA WIN!  
  
Sanosuke: I thought you didn't want to be here?  
  
Kenshin: If I can beat the crap outta you for the third time it is so worth it  
  
Sano: Gr.  
  
Gourry: THE END!!!! LEAVE!!!! GOOD BYE!!!!  
  
-End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welp, how was that? Sorry it took so long to get this up. I hope you all weren't frusterated. Thanks to hurricane Isabelle I was able to stay home all day today and tomorrow. YAY! 4 day week end! (But.a drag too. Read author's note at beginning) ^___^ I got this chapter done in one hour, cuz I forgot the lyrics to: Stacie's Mom and didn't know what LP songs to put, or any songs for that matter. Welp, the conclusion will be up soon, hopefully not too long from now. Lis.  
Hope you all aren't too disappointed in the finalists. If there is someone you want tell me and I'll put them in Dance Fever. I can tell you who IS coming lata: YOH! YAY! ^__^  
Oh well, this is the end. Good bye!  
  
Once again I will show you I don't own the songs:  
  
Stacie's Mom: Umm.a reviewer requested it, I don't know who the band is! Sorry. Right Before Your Eyes: Hoobastak Young and the Hopeless: Good Charlotte Lying Away From You: Linkin Park Easier To Run: Linkin Park  
  
Wow! Only 5! Whahahahahaha! Next time Kenshin and Sanosuke will have to sing three songs each, and only one is allowed to be LP, or else they are disqualified for messing with Simon's brain. Mwahahahahaha! Whatever, until then!  
  
O+O  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai  
  
Shout out things:  
  
Millennia: Im glad you like it! Um.Simon is one of the judges on "American Idol" I forgot the other two's names so its only him. You like Simon and Milo!?!?!? Whee!!! Im so glad that me and my friend aren't the only ones! You rock!  
  
Ayame Kenoshi: Ahh yes.someone knows my pain. I am so sorry that I haven't gotten around to reading your stories! I think I will go and do that now.Lis. You will see who wins! NEXT CHAPTER! So soon.oh well. ^__^ Im glad you like the Linkin Park, I can just picture Simon going nuts over them.it looks odd but quite funny!  
  
Chibificgrl-100: I must agree, you already HAVE gone insane. After reading your story I couldn't think of anything else. Lis.I hope you didn't have to wait TOO long but I had a very GOOD reason for not posting so NAH! *stix tongue out* Also, you have inspired me to start a story. I haven't posted it yet cuz Its not ready but its called: The Random Pointless Fic. And its all b/c of you. Oh! And I put you in one of my stories, Truth or Dare LOTR Style. Yup, you have 5 sec.s of fame there. Tahee. Hope you liked this chapter! ^__^  
  
joey-kun: ::blushes:: Ah, my good friend. If I rock then you SO TOTALLY ROCK DUDE! Whahahaha! You are so totally awesome, and I am dead serious too. Yeah, I've heard of it. I saw the music video and it was.um.well.interesting. ^__^ That's the only way I can put it. He he he.FireNeko requested, I put it. Keep reviewing! I don't wanna loose you!!!!! WHAA!!! Question: Whats DDR max? Im sorry, if its something on Dance Fever I missed it. ::sweatdrops:: Would you care to tell me? I'll gladly put it in if you help me out. Lis.  
  
FireNeko: Hope yur happy. I put up ur song. ^__^ 'm Sorry about the Brittany Spears thing, I just don't like her. And my dad would prob. Kill me if I looked up her lyrics. Lis.my friends would too. Maybe someone can dance to her songs in: Dance Fever. I don't know!!!  
  
Over and Out, everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7!

Japanese Idol  
  
Chapter 7 (Last Chapter)  
  
By: HanyouGohan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DEDICATION!: Since this is basically the last chapter, you know before the epl. I want to dedicate it someone. Of course this whole story is for all my reviewers that I love so much. But I want to dedicate these last two chapters to: JOEY-KUN!!! Dude, you rock! And Im going to miss you when this is over.you know.till Dance Fever comes out. YAY!  
  
A_N: ::sniffs:: Already the last chapter??? Its so sad! WHAA!!! *sighs* Whatever, enjoy! Short Ramble: If you have windows media player and you go to "default play list" there's this 1 min. 17 sec. music video.its clay animated with a rat singing to a piece of cheese singin "I Beilive in Miracles!" If you've seen it you know how kewl it is, ne?! If you haven't, dude go watch it!!  
  
Chichiru: YAY! I saw it, itz really funny! Wait till the ending! ^__^ Its good!!!!  
  
Battousai: NEwayz, on with the last chapter!!!:  
  
Gourry: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to our final round of: Japanese Idol (Idol.Idol.Idol) NEwayz, Kenshin and Sanosuke are the last two contestants. Who will win?  
  
Simon: I wanna talk! *Gourry pouts and Simon smilez* They each have to sing 3 songs, only one can be Linkin Park, or none for that matter. *Sniffles* NEwayz, Kenshin will be singing first, then Sano, then Kenshin, then Sano, then Kenshin, then Sano.and then we will see the next-  
  
Announcer: JAPANESE IDOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Idol.Idol.Idol)  
  
Simon: That's annoying! ___; You're gettin' on everyone's nerves!!!  
  
Gourry: I don't care! I can be mean if I want to! So there ::stix tongue out::  
  
Kaoru: WOW! Both of them can really sing!  
  
Yahiko(outta no where): Yeah.and so could Orphen!  
  
Orphen: You really think soo???  
  
Yahiko: YEAH! I was voting for you the whole time!  
  
Orphen: YAY! A fan! *hugs Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: *grunts* Watch the wings, buddy  
  
Orphen: *backs away* Oh yeah, you're dead.  
  
Yoh: Am I here on time? This IS Dance Fever right? *pant, pant*  
  
Inuyasha: You're a little early, so you can hang with us!  
  
Yoh: *Studies Inuyasha's ears, hair, claws, and fangs* Kewl! Can Amidamaru come too?  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at the ghost behind Yoh* DUDE! HECK YEAH!  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru: KEWLNESS! *leaves with Inuyasha*  
  
Kaoru: Ok that was rather pointless.  
  
Yahiko and Megumi: So?  
  
Megumi: Jinx, ya owe me a soda!  
  
Yahiko: Im dead, and Im broke. Get ur own soda!  
  
Megumi: Oh I see how it is! *Stalks off*  
  
Gourry: KENSHIN! GET UR SORRY TAIL TO THE STAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Not if you're going to act like that! You wish *crosses arms*  
  
Gourry: NOW!  
  
Simon: Kenshin, please come to the stage. Everyone is waiting.  
  
Kenshin: *Rurouni smile* Coming! *prances out*  
  
Kaoru: I didn't know Kenshin was a prancer  
  
Yahiko: Neither did I. That's a bit scary  
  
Sanosuke: *walks up behind Yahiko and puts his hands on Yahiko's shoulders* Hey, kid. I'll give you a bunch of western chocolate if you vote for me  
  
Yahiko: *jerks away* You're nothing but a cheat! Sano, you need to get over yourself.  
  
Sanosuke: Humph! Be that way, I already got half the crowd on my side cuz of this stuff. *waves chocolate bar around* Mwahahahahaha! Kenshin is goin' down!  
  
Kenshin: IM SINGING NOW! SHUT UP SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: LA LA LA LA LA! OH YA YA YA! LA LA LA LA OH YA YA YA!  
  
Kagome: Isn't that the Hamtaro song?  
  
Sanosuke: ::blushes:: So???  
  
Kenshin: AHEM!  
  
Gourry: STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: Please, Kenshin.sing.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you. Its hard to wake up when the shades have been pulled shut This house is haunted its so pathetic it makes no sense at all Im ripe with things to say the words rot and fall away What stupid poem could fix this home I'd read it every day So here's your holiday hope you enjoy it this time you gave it all away It was mine so when you're dead and gone Well you, you'll never guess my, twenty years now lost it's not right The anger hurts my ears been running strong for seven years Rather then fix the problem they never solve them it makes no sense at all I see them everyday we get along so why can't they? If this is what he wants and its what she wants then whys there so much pain? So here's your holiday hope you enjoy it this time you gave it all away It was mine so when your dead and gone Well you, you'll never guess my, twenty years now lost it's not right  
  
Kaoru: WAK! I love that song! GO KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!! ::^_____^::  
  
Yahiko: WHY might I ask, do you like it?  
  
Kaoru: I don't know, it just sounds kewl! YAY KENSHIN! *claps hands and dances in a circle*  
  
Yahiko: Whatever.  
  
Kagome: I told you I was better than her! I don't act like a freak!  
  
Cleao: I do!  
  
Majic: Amen to that!  
  
Orphen: HERE! HERE!  
  
Cleao: It's nice to see Im loved.*sniffles*  
  
Kenshin(walks backstage): Kaoru, I did that for you.I hate that song.  
  
Kaoru: What?! How can you HATE it!? That song is sooo kewl! ^__^  
  
Kenshin: For you maybe!  
  
*Battousai: HEY! I love that song! *POOF*  
  
Kenshin:...  
  
Kagome: Okkkkk then.()  
  
Inuyasha: YOH'S IT! YOH'S IT!!! RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
{Inuyasha and Amidamaru dash across the screen, Yoh soon following close behind}  
  
Yahiko: That's nice  
  
Orphen: Sanosuke! Get ur tail out there and sing ur second song!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: What if I want to stall time?  
  
Simon: Then you automatically lose! So PLEASE get out here  
  
Gourry: NOW! NOW! NOW!  
  
Sanosuke: *walks on stage w/ hands in his pockets* Sheesh, yall are mean  
  
Simon: SING! SING! SING!  
  
Gourry: God, Simon, you're getting on my nerves.  
  
Simon: You were a lot nicer in past chapters  
  
Gourry: Well s-o-rry! *Sarcastic tone*  
  
Sanosuke: Am I supposed to sing or not?  
  
Gourry: GO!  
  
Simon: 3.2.1  
  
Gourry: I already said go!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Sheesh, temper control needed.GO!! Can you feel it, The perfect day Scratch the leaved The paper tears The world I'm feeling starts giving away A perfect day A perfect day (Cant tell) Everything was shapeless is clear now I visualize with a drop of sound I am the man without fear You can't hurt me (NO) You can't stop me (NO) You can't beat me (NO) You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! DareDevil! Hello lady She takes my hand Delicate features in this rain I loose everything Can I dream The voices scream The voices shout!!  
  
Simon: DAREDEVIL LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Battousai: AMEN! ^__^*  
  
Sanosuke: Ok, bye! *walks off stage  
  
Kenshin: You just got lucky! MY final song is going to blow him away. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, did you take your medicine this morning?  
  
Kenshin: No.I forgot *sad face*  
  
Yahiko: Well no wonder you're acting so stupid!  
  
Sanosuke: SO? Better for me!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, you're grounded!  
  
Kenshin: WHAAA!!!!  
  
Gourry: You two only need to sing one more song each! We're almost done! WHAAA!!!!  
  
Simon: Its nice to see you're back to normal.  
  
Gourry: What do you mean? I've been like this the whole time!  
  
Simon: No you haven't!  
  
Gourry2: GRR!! What's taking so long??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Gourry: Whoa! Another me!  
  
Simon: AHH!!!! *hides under desk*  
  
Gourry2: I am the real Gourry, what are you talking about?!  
  
Gourry: I AM!  
  
Gourry2: I AM!  
  
Gourry: I AM!  
  
Gourry2: I AM!  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at Gourry2* Shippo, what are you doin'?  
  
Gourry2: *POOF's into Shippo* Aww.Inuyasha why'd you ruin my fun!  
  
Inuyasha: *rolls eyes, then Yoh hits his head* NO! Im it now, thanx a lot Shippo!  
  
Yoh: AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
Inuyasha: You're next Amidamaru! *runs after the ghost*  
  
Simon: Who's going?  
  
Sanosuke: I wanna do my song now! Let ME go before Kenshin!  
  
Simon: Kenshin? You? What?!  
  
Gourry: I guess if Kenshin doesn't mind.  
  
Kenshin: I don't care *crosses arms* Sano will loose either way.  
  
Sanosuke: *Stix tongue out* I WILL GO NOW!!!! *stalks on stage*  
  
Simon: Ok, then.go.  
  
Sanosuke: Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO WIN! Ahem.  
  
Gourry: STOP THAT!  
  
Shippo: That's my line! Grrr..  
  
Sanosuke: She can't hide no matter how hard she tries Her secret disguised behind the lies  
  
And at night she cries away her pride With eyes shut tight staring at her inside All her friends know why she can't sleep at night All her family asking is she alright All she wants to do is get rid of this hell Well all she's got to do is stop kiddin herself She can only fool herself for so long She can only fool herself for so long She can only fool herself for so long I'm too weak to face me (She can only fool herself) I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told Says he got everything under control Thinks he knows he's not a problem he's stuck with But in reality it would be a problem to just quit An addict and he can't hold the reigns The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same Tries to slow down the problem he's got But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop He can only fool himself for so long He can only fool himself for so long He can only fool himself for so long I'm too weak to face me (He can only fool himself) I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me I never know just why you run so far away far away from me!  
  
Simon: Whoa! A FULL Linkin Park song.no cutting or anything! YAY!!!!!!!! *Smiles*  
  
Gourry: Up next, is Kenshin. Kenshin do you have your final song?  
  
Kenshin: Yes  
  
Simon: Does he really have to sing? Sanosuke is going to-*Gourry covers his mouth*  
  
Gourry: You cant pick the winner yet, Simon. Get a hold of yourself!  
  
Simon: Tk for hanfed uff meff mth!  
  
Gourry: *moves hand* What?  
  
Simon: I said take your hand off my mouth.  
  
Gourry: Ok, I did. Kenshin, please sing!  
  
Kenshin: Sanosuke took my song! So.give me some time to think.  
  
Gourry: Ok..........................................times up!  
  
Kenshin: Ok! I got one ^__^  
  
Kaoru: Go Kenshin!  
  
Yahiko: Go Kenshin!  
  
Orphen: GO Kenshin!  
  
Cleao: GO Sanosuke!  
  
{Everyone glares at her}  
  
Cleao: I MEAN KENSHIN!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!!  
  
Megumi: I don't know who to vote for.  
  
Kaoru: Get over it.  
  
Kenshin: IM SINGING NOW!  
  
Kaoru: Beat the crap outta tori-atama!!!  
  
Kenshin: YEAH!  
  
Yahiko: WHOOOOHOOO!!!!  
  
Simon: Ok, sing already.  
  
Gourry: 3.2.1.GO!  
  
Kenshin: Part of me won't go away Everyday reminded how much I hate it Weighted against the consequences Can't live without it so it's senseless Wanna cut it out of my soul And just live with a gaping hole Take control of my life And wash out all the burnt taste I made the problems in the first place Hang my head low 'cause it's part of me Ya hardly see right next to the heart of me Heard of me the routine scar New cuts cover where the old ones are And now I'm sick of this I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away on my sanity I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me Cut myself free willingly  
  
Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me It can't be frightening if you've never felt it Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic And then melted down into a pool of peace Cease to be the animal you used to be Remove the broken parts you know were wrong And feel the karma when the problem's all gone And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
  
And that reason'll last fight to free yourself Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
  
And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart Where your insides bruise  
  
You can live if you're willing to Put a stop to just what's killing you Cut myself free willingly  
  
Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me Cut myself free willingly Stop just what's killing me I feel it everydayI feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me (Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be Every time I see myself there's always something wrong with me) I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me I feel it everyday I feel I made my way I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside Swallowing me I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me  
  
Simon: WOW! WOW! WOW!  
  
Gourry: He sang the whole dang song, and it was WAY longer than Sanosuke's song.  
  
Sanosuke: Grr.I hate you Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Water.I need water.*drags back stage*  
  
Kaoru: Here! *hands Kenshin a 10 gallon thing of water*  
  
Kenshin: THANX! *drinks it all*  
  
Kaoru: Mwahahahaha! Your medicine was in there too  
  
Kenshin: No wonder it tasted odd. Oh well, my throat doesn't hurt anymore. Thanx Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: No biggy.*grows dark* but you had better win, Kenshin.  
  
Sanosuke: He doesn't stand a chance! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: NOO!!! I CANT DECIDE!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke: CANT DECIDE?!  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Yahiko: no! 1st Orphen now Kenshin.life is so unfair. *pokes his wings* Kewl! *pokes again*  
  
Kagome: Oh then..*sweatdropps*  
  
Gourry: Due to his obsession with LP Simon was not able to choose a winner. If you here at the studio and you there at home don't place your vote, there will be no Japanese Idol! (Idol.Idol.Idol!)  
  
Simon: IM SO SORRY! WHAAAA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it.  
  
Amidamaru: *tags him* Due to your odd speech I was able to tag you, whahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha: YOH! AMIDAMARU! LOOK OUT! *runs after them*  
  
Kenshin: Im not going to win.*sniffs*  
  
Sanosuke: Of course you wont, cuz I will! *strikes a pose*  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko: Oh please!  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin is gonna beat the crud outta you.  
  
Kaoru: yeah you (censored)  
  
Yahiko: My Gawd.  
  
Kaoru: He, he.Oops. ::blushes::  
  
Sanosuke: ARGH!  
  
Kenshin Fans (lead by Kaoru): Go Kenshin! Go Kenshin! Go Kenshin! Go Kenshin!  
  
Sanosuke Fans (lead by Megumi): Go Sanosuke! Go Sanosuke! Go Sanosuke!  
  
Simon: I cant choose!  
  
Gourry: Fans, its up to you! Save us from this dilemma!  
  
-End  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I am so sorry everyone! I couldn't pick a winner! Mwahahahahahahaha! Its all up to you! Whoever has the most votes win. And, you can only vote for one person. Unless you are also counting your imaginary friend/conscience. K?  
  
Chichiru: Does that mean I can vote too?!  
  
Battousai: Yes, you can. Cuz you are my.I cant tell. But you know!  
  
Chichiru: TWO VOTE FOR KENSHIN!  
  
Battousai: We don't count in the final vote.sorry. Readers pay attention:  
  
Choices:  
  
Kenshin Himura  
  
Or  
  
Sanosuke Sagara  
  
I hope you knew that, lis. Welp, go click the bluish purple button thing that says: review.and tell me who you want and why! Whoever has the most votes, and best talk on why they should win is the winner! YAY! Its up to you! Hurry before Sanosuke kills everyone  
  
Sanosuke: BURN!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out flame thrower* Mwahahahahahaha! I will win! I WILL!  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOTE NOW!!!  
  
O+O  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai  
  
joey-kun: Hullo there! 7th grade was the best year of my life! Lis.I don't like 8th as much, I warn you! WHAAA!!!! OH! I know what Dance Dance Revolution is! I play it at Putt Putt Golf! WHEE!!! I don't have their CD either, my friend does.tahee and they lost it! Whats ur fav. Song?? Hm.just wondering. ^_^ Im a gurl too, I think you know that. Oh well, its nice to know right? My dad thought you were a boy he he he, I wasn't sure. Now I am! Yeah, The music video was gross! The mom was a poll dancer and.EWW! I cant think about it without getting sick.grr.don't EVER watch it. You'll be scared for life. Awk! Dance Fever shall be soon. You like Sano and Kenshin? Well you had better pick one soon. I cant write the other chap. Until one of them is picked. Mwahahahahahahaha! TTYS, Over and Out! ^__^ P.S. I SAID YOU ROCK! YOU CANT SAY IT BACK!!!!!!! GRRR..  
  
Chibificgrl-100: Yes, you are. In a new chapter, that I am going to post in a minute. Tahee! Why wont you help her? Or am I supposed to? *throws out a life-raft thing* There.my job is done! Mwahahahaha! I have continued, choose your fav. Singer! My fic depends on it!  
  
BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 the real last chapter!

Japanese Idol  
  
Chapter 8 (Last Chapter.for real!)  
  
By: HanyouGohan  
  
Disclaimer: I just watched Teen Titans, I don't own them.or the crazy dude with the weird skewl house. Lis.  
  
DEDICATION!: This story is at its very end, and Im gonna miss you all. I just want to dedicate the end of this story to a reviewer who stuck by me, and can totally speak my language! JOEY-KUN!!! She was there for every chapter, and sometimes more. Others of you are also very dedicated to my stories, but I just had to give her the spot light! ^^ YAY! Go Joey-kun!  
  
A_N: My name is: "The Stupid, perverted apple pie named Inuyasha the shark also known as Zanza who is dating Aoshi!" B/c I took a bunch of online quizzes and put all the answers together, and it came out like that! Lis.I thought it was funny.  
  
It's the end, ha ha.whatever. Let me show you the results:  
  
Winner received: Cant remember Loser received: 1 But, which one was the winner, and who was the loser?!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Simon: Well, Japanese Idol has come to an end. The fans voted and a winner was chosen. Though, no one told me who that was.their so mean! Newayz, Gourry take it away!  
  
Gourry: It was a really close call.well no it wasn't, never mind. I will now announce the winner.  
  
Kaoru: *strangles Kenshin* Oh gosh.Im so nervous!  
  
Kenshin: Awk---*swirly eyes* Ka.o.ru!  
  
Kaoru: He he.oops *lets go*  
  
Sanosuke: *taunting* Im gonna win! Im gonna win! Im gonna win!  
  
Kagome: How the freak would you know?!  
  
Megumi: CUZ WE ALL LOVE HIM!  
  
Sano Fans: YEAH! GO SANOSUKE!  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, then. Whats going on?  
  
Miroku: You weren't paying attention?!  
  
Amidamaru: No, he was running from me! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH! *runs away*  
  
Yoh: Go get him Amidamaru! *runs after them*  
  
Simon: EVERYONE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
{Everyone stops, and stares at Simon}  
  
Simon: We are announcing the winner here!  
  
Gourry: YEAH! Pay attention.  
  
Sanosuke: Thank you everyone! *bows*  
  
Yahiko: *stops poking his wings* Shut up tori-atama. You didn't win  
  
Sanosuke: Im not a rooster head!  
  
Yahiko: I said tori-atama  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko, they mean the same thing  
  
Yahiko: Oh! *stops, and then pokes his wings* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Gourry: Fine then. Welp, ladies and gentlemen. It seems there will be no winner, b/c no one here really carez.  
  
{Everyone freezes}  
  
Sano fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Ken fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Simon: Oh yeah, NOW you care. *rolls eyes*  
  
Kaoru: We were only trying to make the last episode a little longer  
  
Everyone but Sanosuke: Yeah!  
  
Sanosuke: I was just trying to show off.  
  
Megumi: Yeah!  
  
Kagome: *hits them on the head with the Tetsusaiga* Shut up.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! That's mine! *chases Kagome*  
  
Gourry: Ya know, I can sing pretty good. Why couldn't I enter?  
  
Simon: B/c you asked to be the host person thing.  
  
Gourry: Oh yeah! ^^  
  
Simon: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sanosuke: CAN YOU JUST TELL THE WORLD THAT I WON NOW?!  
  
Simon: C'mon Gourry, who the heck won?!  
  
Gourry: Drum roll please  
  
{Everyone makes crappy drum roll sounds}  
  
Gourry: *aggravated* Ok, ok. Stop now  
  
{Everyone stops}  
  
Orphen: OMG! Im so nervous.  
  
Yahiko: Me too! *wants to be like Orphen*  
  
Kaoru: You won, Kenshin. I know you did  
  
Sanosuke: Welp, you know wrong Jou-chan!  
  
Kaoru: its Missy!  
  
Sanosuke: Same thing.  
  
Megumi: Rooster head here won! So.*stix tongue out*  
  
Kaoru: Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! Nay! *also stix tongue out*  
  
Sanosuke: Who the freakin' chickens won?!  
  
Yahiko: Freaking chickens?  
  
Inuyasha: That's knew  
  
Kenshin: That it is.  
  
Miroku: Buddha, that is so lame!  
  
Sango: Buddha?  
  
Miroku: Ya know, instead of God?  
  
Sango: Whatever *rolls eyes*  
  
Simon: And the winner is.!  
  
Gourry: Is.umm.uh.*flips through papers*.umm.its in here somewhere. I know it!  
  
Cleao: Oh my goodness, he lost the stupid papers! Argh! *whaps a random person, which ended up being Shippo*  
  
Kagome: Whahahahahaha! I've always wanted to do that! !__!  
  
Cleao: what's wrong w/ ur face?  
  
Kagome: I meant to do this: ^_^  
  
Cleao: Oh.well I thought you like Shippo  
  
Kagome: when did I say th-  
  
Gourry: FOUND THEM!  
  
Everyone: Thank God!  
  
Miroku: Buddha!  
  
Everyone: Shut up! *burns Miroku*  
  
Miroku: AHHHH!!!  
  
Gourry: and the winner is:  
  
Kenshin: WAIT!  
  
Everyone: NO!!!  
  
Simon: What is it, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: I need to use the bathroom  
  
Simon: Make it quick  
  
Kenshin: *dashes outta the room, then comes right back*  
  
Simon: WOW!  
  
Kenshin: I used acceleration mode  
  
009: NO! That's MY secret technique!  
  
Kenshin: I have a better name then you so there.  
  
009: Whaaa! *runs away*  
  
Gourry: Can I please announce the winner now?!  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Gourry: Another drum roll please  
  
Newsboys: Budadadadadadadadada.  
  
Gourry: Ok then.when did they get here?  
  
{Newsboys run away}  
  
Simon: Yeah, ok. Who the devil won?!?!? *REALLY wants Sanosuke to win*  
  
Gourry: And the winner is:  
  
Kaoru: WAIT!  
  
Everyone: AUGH! What now?!  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko needs to stop poking his wings and pay attention!  
  
{Everyone glares at Yahiko, who stops poking his wings}  
  
Yahiko: S-o-rry!  
  
Gourry: As I was saying, the winner is:  
  
Sanosuke: ME! Whaahahahaha! *Strikes a pose*  
  
Gourry: *quite tone* Kenshin  
  
Sanosuke: See?! HA HA HA-wait, what?!  
  
Gourry: *monotone* The winner is Kenshin  
  
Sanosuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin fans: OH YA YA YA YA YA OH YA YA YA YA! YA YA YA YA OH YA YA YA!  
  
Sanosuke: *stops crying* Ok, enough with Hamtaro! *starts crying again*  
  
Megumi: *drops "Sanosuke Rulez" poster* What-? No, that cant be right! NOOOO!!!!  
  
Sano fans: *look at each other and drop Sano posters* YAY KENSHIN! YAY YAY YAY!  
  
Kaoru: YAY! Way to go Kenshin *squeezes Kenshin's neck*  
  
{Kenshin passes out}  
  
Kaoru: he he.Ooops *hides Kenshin under couch* Where did he go?  
  
Kenshin: Im right behind you  
  
Kaoru: *turns around* EEP! *runs away*  
  
Sanosuke: I hate you Kenshin.ur not my best friend anymore  
  
Kenshin: *Stands on a stool and strangles Sano* I won! You didn't! HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Sanosuke: Stop rubbing it in  
  
Gourry+Simon: *in a "Miss America" type way* He's the Japanese Idol! Oh look at him now! He's the best singer in Japan. He's the Japanese Idol!  
  
Kenshin: *walks down the row and roses are being thrown at him, crying* Oh! Oh! Thank you! *fans his hand in front of his face* Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! *crown is placed on his head* Thank you-thank you-so-so much!  
  
Sanosuke: This is going to far *leaves*  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko and Orphen: YAY! Go Kenshin!  
  
{Kenshin faints}  
  
Orphen: Ok then.*leaves*  
  
Kaoru: I guess its over *leaves*  
  
{Everyone mumbles about fun, and nice to meets ya's, and all this other crap and leaves}  
  
Kenshin: *Stands Up* hey! That cant be the end! It was too short!  
  
Gourry: Well, then go to the party and it will last longer  
  
Kenshin: Party?  
  
Simon: DUH! The celebration party!  
  
{All leave}  
  
[At Party]  
  
Kaoru: I got the night fever, night fever! We know how to do it! *discoing*  
  
Sanosuke: Ok, that's really, really sad.  
  
Megumi: *also discoing* Uh-huh, sad. *not really paying attention*  
  
Sano: *stares at her, shakes his head, goes over to Kenshin* Good job buddy.  
  
Kenshin: *takes a deep breath* Sano, I've wanted to say this for a while.but  
  
Sanosuke: Go ahead  
  
Kenshin: *sighs, and smiles* I kicked ur butt! I kicked ur butt! *does a jigg*  
  
Sanosuke: Why you---*pounds Kenshin through the ground*  
  
Simon: *looks in the hole, and then smiles* Welp, everybody disco!  
  
{Disco music starts playing and everyone disco's.well almost everyone}  
  
Yahiko: *does the Macarena*  
  
Orphen: *taps Yahiko on the shoulder*  
  
Yahiko: Yes? ^^  
  
Orphen: *punches him* YOU SUCK!  
  
Yahiko: WHA!!!! *runs away*  
  
Gourry: Thus ends another great year of Japanese Idol. Yeah I know, you're probably wondering why Kenshin isn't considered awesome or anything. Its b/c none of this really matters. You don't get tons of money. Its just a stupid compition that has nothing to do with anything. So without further 'adu' whatever that means:  
  
Everyone: THE END!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Don't I get an award?  
  
Everyone: THE END!  
  
Yahiko: Orphen, come back! *chases Orphen*  
  
Everyone: THE END!  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH!!!  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru, you're so slow  
  
Amidamaru: Mwahahahaha! I will get you yet! *floats faster*  
  
Everyone: GOOD GOD! WE SAID IT'S THE FREAKIN' END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha+Yahiko+Kenshin+Orphen+Amidamaru+Yoh: *gulps* Ok.  
  
Everyone: The end! ^_^  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
WHAAA!!!! Its all over. It's the end! Finished, over, complete, fin, uhh.done, ended, and.uh.anything else I cant think of. Isn't it sad? No.? Well then u suck! So there. *stix tongue out* Whatever.Im sorry its up so late. Its 10:11 pm right now. Im waiting for Rurouni Kenshin to come on! ^^ And, I decided to finish this today. ^_~ So, yeah. That face thing looks weird. I like: T_T;, ^_^, ^^, and -^_^-, or -^^-, so yeah. Not important. *sniffles* Im gonna miss you all! WHAAA!!!! ::Sucks it up:: Oh well, look for the sequal: Dance Fever. Don't know when it will be up. Hopefully soon. I have all the competitors lined up outside right now! YAY! So.yeah, that's that. Hope you didn't hate the ending too much. I thought it was a rather random chapter.but you know. Random is good! ^^ And a final note to all reviewers:  
  
Chibificgrl-100: I cant miss you b/c I am still reading your ficcy, so I guess I shall see you and ur random pallys around now wont I? He he he he.! You  
  
Sou: And here I thought you had abandoned me, lis.Did u only vote 4 Kenshin b/c so many other ppl did? I thought Sano wasn't THAT bad.but whatever. It doesn't matter.  
  
Iyame: Aww man, I feel so sorry for you! You're the only one that voted for Sanosuke. Im so sorry! I luv Sano and all.but I had to do the voty thing, ya know? I hope ur not TOO mad! Mwahahaha! Maybe his group will win Dance Fever, ya never know!  
  
FireNeko: If you told me Im sorry, I don't 'member. He he he, I cant remember! ^^ You said, you voted for Kenshin, then you said you couldn't decide.I didn't know where to put you! So.I put u under Kenshin, cux u didn't say Sano's name. Is that ok? Ur not gonna kill me right?! AHHH!!! Oh well, Kenshin won by a long shot anyway! ^^  
  
Joey-kun: YOU LIVE IN CALIFORNIA?!?!?!? I hate you! No.but I do so totally envy you. It must be so kewl over there! I live in a very boring lil' state called Virginia.lucky you. _ argh! Ur welcome, I couldn't help but dedicate it to you! Cuz yur the.no you already said that.umm..because.b/c.JUST BECAUSE! There, and every good compliment besides "you're hot" that you can think of. K? ^_^ He he he.I c u watch Sponge Bob? You sang Planton's song! YAY! Get a Clue is an awesome song! But I like "pretty gurls" b/c Im a stupid pervert. He he he.oh well! ^^ You learned another thing about me! Grr.I cant belive this is already over. I'll give you a Sano strangling Kenshin plushie if ur the first to review Dance Fever. Huh huh? What do ya think of that? Not special.ok. I'll still do it! Lets see if you can pull it off, even though I don't know when I will update it again. Lis.oh well. I look forward to it! I cant think of anything else to say!! NOO!!! That's not a good thing.oh well, I'll let you go now. So I end by saying: YOU ARE SO TOTALLY AWSOME JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE!!!! YAY!!! He he he.^^  
  
BYE FOR NOW EVERYONE! ^___________^  
  
O+O  
  
-Hitokiri Battousai ::The Stupid, perverted apple pie named Inuyasha the shark also known as Zanza who is dating Aoshi!:: 


	9. Special Little Note for Joeykun

Special Little Note for Joey-kun:  
  
I am in the middle of writing Dance Fever. Um.I try to write on week days but I have the busiest schedule in whole world! I don't have one day when I get home before six and have a little homework. So, I try to get all my stuff up on the week end.Im sorry if that's not a good thing, I can try I guess. As you can see its Monday right now, maybe I cant post b/f Saturday! ^_^ That would be kewl, and yes.I am the Stupid perverted apple pie named Inuyasha the shark also known as Zanza who is also reffered to as Sailor Venus *that was a new part added from today's quiz* who is dating Aoshi! So.I don't think ur brain dead. ^_^ He he.Whatever. I will TRY to post more sooner or whatever...ok??? YAY! 


End file.
